vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Dedede
|-|King Dedede= |-|Masked Dedede= |-|Dededestroyer Z= Summary King Dedede is Kirby's arch-enemy and the primary antagonist in Nintendo and HAL Laboratory's long-running Kirby video game series, appearing in every game except the games Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, making him the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby and Waddle Dee. He is the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint planet Planet Popstar. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: '''King Dedede '''Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Penguin-like creature, The so-called King of Dreamland Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with his hammers, and occasionally an ax, His hammer can catch on fire, Can throw explosive hammers, Flight, Can shoot out small air puffs (enhanced under the effects of the Big Air Bullet Boost Orb), Inhale, Energy Projection, Shockwave Creation, Can summon and throw Waddle Dees, Gordos, Hammers, and equip himself with a Mechanical Hammer (Which can shoot missiles, turn into a flame thrower and generate electrokinetic waves) and a Mask, Statistics Amplification with his Mask & Boost Orbs, Electricity Manipulation (Fired electricity from his bare hands in Kirby Pinball), Teleportation, Can deflect projectiles (via Hammer Swing), Auto-Resurrection with Reviving Tomato, Invulnerability with the Invincible Candy & Metal Boost Orb, Healing with Sparkling Star, Maxim Tomato & Maxim Tomato Boost Orb, Explosion Manipulation with Balloon Bomb & Cracker, Forcefield Creation with Prism Shield, Invisibility with Invisibility Stone & Invisibility Boost Orb, Intangibility with Invisibility Stone, Size Manipulation with Sparkling Star, Homing Attack, Access to the Warp Star (which has Universal & Dimensional Travel), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Enhanced Thievery with Cashgrabber Boost Orb (Increases the number of things he can steal from enemies), Limited Automatic Mobility with Deflector Boost Orb, Berserk Mode with Berserk Boost Orb, Breaking the Fourth Wall, double bass dexterity (shown in official art), Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions such as the use of his hammer. He can also avoid being spit as a star by Kirby.), Existence Erasure (Can get hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Can shoot missiles, Can create Kirbys with the following powers; Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-High, likely Mid-High. They are Kirbys.), Immortality (Type 3), Longevity, Vehicular Mastery, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ninja, Ice, Tornado), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip), Martial Arts (Fighter, Ninja), Forcefield Creation (Ice, Parasol), Afterimage Creation (Ninja), Sleep Manipulation (Doctor), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb, Ninja), Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Gravity and Radiation Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Pocket Reality Manipulation, Immunity to Bone Manipulation, They can fight without their soul in their body (though they still needs it to exist to live) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (While he started off as a punching bag character, with enough experience he lately became a legitimate powerhouse comparable to Kirby, and is capable of defeating both Queen Sectonia and Dark Meta Knight, who is on even terms with Meta Knight. Boost Orbs effectively increase King Dedede's destructive power even further.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Dark Meta Knight who blitzed Meta Knight. Usually on par with Kirby. Able to move even faster with Invincible Candy and Boost Orbs for a limited amount of time.) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Takes beatings from Kirby and other characters around this level without any serious wounds) Stamina: Very high (On par with Kirby and Meta Knight. Capable of defeating Queen Sectonia, Shadow Dedede and Dark Meta Knight in a gauntlet style fight.) Range: Standard melee range normally, higher with Boost Orbs. Extended melee range to several meters with projectiles and weapons. Far higher with spitting. Standard Equipment: Able to summon his Hammer, his Mechanical Hammer, a Mask, Gordos, Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. Items such as Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Reviving Tomato and Boost Orbs. Occasionally his HR-D3. The Blaze Wheelie or a miniature Heavy Lobster (Kirby Battle Royale only). Intelligence: Average (He steps up the intensity of his plans and even creates and improvises strategies very fast) Weaknesses: Dedede is clumsy, and he gets possessed way too much by Kirby's other enemies. Keys: King Dedede | Dededestroyer Z Notable Attacks/Techniques: With Items |-|Reviving Tomato=If King Dedede has one of these items when he is KO'd, it will automatically revive him to full health in a flash. It can also be used in the middle of combat as a normal Maxim Tomato. |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Boost Orbs=Gives King Dedede extra powers constantly or when activated: *Super Charge: Widens charge-attack range and raises attack strength by 20% for 15 seconds when activated. *Small Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 10% constantly. *Big Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 50% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Charge: Halves charging time for 15 seconds when activated. *Maxim Tomato: Recovers all health when activated. *Metal: When activated it protects King Dedede for 10 seconds, but he's heavier and less mobile. *Small Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 10% constantly. *Big Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 40% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Revive: Decreases the amount of time it take to recover constantly. *Life Up: Raises maximum health by 40% constantly. *Power Throw: Improves throwing ability constantly. *Big Air Bullet: Increases power and size of air bullets constantly. *Invisibility: Makes King Dedede transparent for 15 seconds when activated. *Mega Blast: Will send foes King Dedede attacks flying farther constantly. *Cashgrabber: Raises the number of things you an steal from foes by 50% constantly. *Deflector: Brushes off attacks automatically for 60 seconds when activated. *Superspicy Curry: Lets King Dedede blow flames for 10 seconds when activated. *Berserk: Raises attack strength by 40% and mobility by 50%, but slowly drains health when activated. |-|Balloon Bomb=It starts growing in size after being picked up, and explodes by itself if held for too long. |-|Cracker=When held, it fires arcing shots automatically to a fixed distance ahead of the carrier for as long as it lasts. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, King Dededede becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Invisibility Stone=The character holding it cannot fly or float with it. As long as it is being held, its carrier is both invisible and intangible. The Invisibility Stone will respawn in its original place if destroyed. It only lasts for a limited time, and flashes red when it is close to expiring. |-|Blaze Wheelie=A vehicle that King Dedede can use, its charge attack is a powerful dash attack. |-|Miniature Heavy Lobster=Called "Lobster Tank" by fans. Another vehicle that he can use, its charge attack is a powerful electro shock that comes from its mouth area. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Nintendo Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kirby Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antiheroes Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Inflation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 4